need4speedfandomcom-20200213-history
Porsche Carrera GT
The Porsche Carrera GT is a mid-engined supercar built from 2004 until 2006, which was a direct competitor to the Ferrari Enzo and SLR McLaren. The car is powered by a modified V10 originally intended for a Le Mans protoype. Porsche first unveiled the Carrera GT as a concept car at the 2000 Geneva Motor Show. By the time it went into production, plenty of car reviewers commended the performance and precise handling of the car. Overview Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (Carrera GT Concept) Need for Speed: Most Wanted Compared to the SLR McLaren, the Carrera GT understeers less and usually has better performance in races. Equipped with Junkman parts and proper fine-tuning, it can easily surpass the performance of the M3 GTR. Need for Speed: Carbon Generally the Carrera GT just performs as well as in Most Wanted. However, due to the new tier system in Carbon, the car's acceleration isn't as fast as comparable cars like the Corvette. A lot of Carbon gamers prefer the Carrera GT over other tier 3 exotics mainly because of its very high top speed. Need for Speed: ProStreet The Carrera GT has the same traits like seen in Carbon. It's best used in Speed events. Need for Speed: Undercover Despite having better acceleration stats in stock version, the Carrera GT can still reach high top speed. Need for Speed: Shift It's a great vehicle in its class. However, some players might rather save up their money to get the Zonda or McLaren F1, both which have better performance ratings. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) The Carrera GT lacks speed compared to other Exotic cars, but has quite direct steering. Compared to higher bounty cars, the car lacks speed. The Wii version of Hot Pursuit does not feature the Carrera GT. Shift 2 Unleashed Stats Gallery File:NFSHP2_Car_-_Porsche_Carrera_GT.jpeg|The Carrera GT Concept Version in the PS2 version of Need for Speed Hot Pursuit 2. File:NFSHP2_Car_-_Porsche_Carrera_GT_NFS.jpeg|The Carrera GT Concept Version as the Porsche Carrera GT NFS Edition in the PS2 version of Need for Speed Hot Pursuit 2. File:NFSHP2_Car_-_Porsche_Carrera_GT_PC.jpeg|The Carrera GT Concept Version in the Gamecube, Xbox, and PC versions of Need for Speed Hot Pursuit 2. File:NFSHP2_Car_-_Porsche_Carrera_GT_NFS_PC.jpeg|The Carrera GT Concept Version as the Porsche Carrera GT NFS Edition in the Gamecube, Xbox, and PC versions of Need for Speed Hot Pursuit 2. Carreragtpromomw.jpeg|Promotional screenshot of the Carrera GT in Need for Speed Most Wanted. File:porsche carrera gt nfsc.jpeg|The Carrera GT in Need for Speed Carbon. File:Carreragt.jpeg|The Carrera GT in Need for Speed: ProStreet. The Porsche Carrera GT in NFS Undercover.jpeg|Modified Carrera GT in Need for Speed: Undercover]]. File:Porsche_carrera_gt_nfs_shift.jpeg|The Carrera GT in Need for Speed: Shift. File:Porschecarreranight_924x519.jpeg|The Carrera GT in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:PorscheCarreraGTCop_copy_924x519.jpeg|The Carrera GT police car in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:73851_10150332101585298_212717370297_16274491_1510686_n.jpeg|The Carrera GT being chased by a Lamborghini Reventón police car in the iPhone and iPod touch versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). See also *Porsche 911 *Porsche 911 GT2 *Porsche 911 Turbo *Porsche Cayman S Category:Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed Hot Pursuit 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Need for Speed Shift 2 Unleashed Category:Porsche Category:German Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:600-700 Horsepower Cars